1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front-axle bracket for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such brackets, which are also referred to as saddles, frames, or auxiliary frames, are attached to vehicle structures, for example to the car body and/or to longitudinal supports of a vehicle, as pre-assembled units or modules, after they have been provided with assemblies or auxiliary assemblies.
A front-axle bracket is disclosed, for example, in WO 2007/031060 A1, which goes back to the same applicant.